The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor package using the same.
Recent developments in semiconductor technology have resulted in semiconductor chips both capable of storing massive amounts of data and processing the data, and a semiconductor package having the same.
One such development is a flip chip semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip is directly bonded on a substrate in order to reduce the size of the semiconductor package. The advantages of a flip chip type semiconductor package are a fast signal transfer speed, a simplified circuit design, and superior electrical and thermal properties.
Recently developed semiconductor chips have an increased number of pads through which signals are inputted or outputted when compared to their predecessors. However, at the same time, the size of semiconductor chips is constantly being decreased. As semiconductor chips become smaller and the number of input/output signals is increased, it becomes more and more difficult to arrange the requisite number of pads within the limited size of a semiconductor chip.